The Box
by finnporter
Summary: Hermione brings home a box from the twins' shop and surprises Ginny with the contents of it. One-shot. Femmeslash. I suck at summaries.


**A/N: This is a little something I wrote when I didn't know how to continue my other story. I want to thank my wonderful beta-reader kyresar for helping me out. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Jo Rowling. I just stole her characters and let them have a little fun.**

**Warning: This story only serves one purpose and if you don't like lesbian sex don't read on. You have been warned. Don't come complaining to me afterwards.**

**If you like it, please review. I'm a feedback junkie.**

**The box**

"I can't believe you got me into this!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Are you complaining, Ginevra?" Hermione asked, while assessing the contents of a reasonably sized wooden box standing between them on their bed.

"You know they can't be trusted. Who knows what sort of joke this is!" Ginny kept on.

"I agree that your brothers are pranksters, but trust me, I made sure that they are serious about this. They wouldn't cross me," Hermione said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What did you do?" Ginny's eyes widened with curiosity.

"Let's just say, they are afraid that I might have come up with an even more unpleasant version of your Bat Bogey hex," Hermione hinted, "and now, can we please forget where these came from and just enjoy ourselves?"

Ginny knew the discussion was over. She knew the look on Hermione's face. Just a couple of minutes ago, she had been studying the Harpies playbook on the bed, when Hermione came home from visiting the twins' shop in Diagon Alley and put down a wooden box on the bed announcing that they were going to try out each and every item in the box and report back to Fred and George. Right away, Ginny had a bad feeling about it. She had been roped into testing their new products a couple of times too often, but she trusted her girlfriend enough to see what this was about and what they were going to actually test. As it turned out the box was full of sex toys. The twins had thought of expanding their line of products a little in the adult section, but needed feedback for a couple of their prototypes.

"Alright, let's see what we have here," Ginny said, leaning forward and scanning the contents of the box. "Anything in particular that strikes your fancy?" she inquired in a deliberately neutral tone and took her first proper look at Hermione since she had come home. The brunette was dressed comfortably in jeans and a pink top. She wore her hair in a loose bun and the most wicked grin she'd seen in a while. Ginny knew she was in for something. Hermione might seem like a stick-up-her-arse bookworm to her colleagues at work, but over the years Ginny had gotten to know a very different side of her.

Her mother had been right. Look out for the quiet ones, they'll get you into trouble, she had always said. Not that Hermione got Ginny into actual trouble, but the usually so self-confident and independent witch melted like butter in the hands of her girlfriend. Luckily, it worked both ways.

"You know what, I have an idea," Hermione said confidently and Ginny swallowed audibly. Hermione's ideas usually ended with Ginny spent and exhausted as if she had played an eight hour Quidditch match. She didn't know how she did it but somehow Hermione had no problem at all keeping up with a pro-athlete like Ginny when it came to bedroom sports.

She watched Hermione put the box on her bedside cabinet, not quite too far out of reach and the next thing she knew was the feeling of Hermione's lips on her. Slow, deliberate and full of want. She loved her like that.

Ginny kissed her back, stepping up the fervour a bit. But Hermione pulled back and shot Ginny a quick smirk before leaning back and grabbing something from the box.

Ginny saw her holding a black silk scarf. "Looks pretty normal," she said.

"Hold it to your eyes," Hermione answered huskily.

Ginny did as told and suddenly felt the scarf tie a knot behind her head, all by itself. "Practical!" Ginny exclaimed. She never liked the tying part of blindfolds.

While temporarily distracted by the self tying scarf, Hermione had vanished from Ginny's immediate vicinity. The red head tried to hear or feel her girlfriend's presence but couldn't. She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of their bed and asked the room, "Hermione? Are you still here?"

Suddenly, she heard a whisper in her right ear, "Don't worry love, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just figuring out what I'm going to do with you."

Ginny's skin was tingling with anticipation as she felt the warm breath in her ear. "I thought you had an idea, oh dear brightest witch," Ginny teased, knowing it would only make Hermione want to pay her back for it.

"Doesn't mean I can't come up with something better, now does it?" Hermione whispered and was gone again.

Ginny could hear her walk around the bed and stop at the foot of it.

"Undress." Hermione said and it was a statement not a request. She started walking around again.

"Two can play this game, Hermione," Ginny thought and very slowly reached for the hem of her t-shirt and even slower lifted it up to pull it over her head. If Hermione was going to tease her, she would at least try to make it harder for her girlfriend to keep her resolve. Ginny knew that right about now Hermione would be licking her lips and smiling, appreciating what she saw. She might be defenceless against the brunette witch but she knew the effect her own naked form had on Hermione.

Ginny leaned back slightly and opened the buttons on her worn out and partially torn jeans. She lifted her toned butt off the bed and took her time to get rid of the piece of garment. Satisfied with her efforts she leaned back on her elbows, stretched out her legs and crossed them comfortably. She lay there as relaxed as she could; knowing Hermione was walking around the room looking at her in her dark red underwear from all angles. She could hear her breathing now.

"I believe I said 'undress'. That includes underwear, Gin." Hermione explained.

Ginny loved it when Hermione assumed power in the bedroom but could hear a bit of a strain in her voice and knew she was walking up and down the room to give herself something to do, to keep herself from simply taking her right here right now. Ginny's ears turned a brilliant shade of red at the thought of what had happened two nights ago, when Hermione had gone from stepping out of the fireplace to urgently fucking Ginny on the kitchen table in mere seconds. But this was not such an occasion. This was going to take a while.

Ginny reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She let it fall down her shoulders and threw it on the ground with her other clothes. Finally, she got rid of her pants and threw them in the general direction of where she believed Hermione to be. She heard Hermione breathe in deeply. "Like what you see?" Ginny asked innocently, knowing the answer was a big fat 'Hell Yes'.

"Don't get too cocky, Ginny. You know what happens when you tickle that particular nerve." Hermione warned.

"You lose your patience and stop teasing me?" Ginny guessed smiling broadly, tilting her head a little.

"Hardly. Now lie back down." Hermione said confidently, but smiling back. Not being able to resist touching Ginny any longer she walked towards the bed like a predator, her mind racing with thoughts of what she could do with her girlfriend.

Ginny positioned herself in the middle of the bed, her head on a pillow, waiting for Hermione, feeling her on the bed.

Hermione crawled up from the foot of their bed, gently parting Ginny's legs. She was getting wet already. Hermione licked her lips again, loving the results of what mere anticipation did to Ginny.

Ginny heard rustling and suddenly felt a familiar silky fabric around her naked ankles. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt the scarves tie her legs to the posts of their bed. She sat up sharply, her breath hitched, "What are you doing?"

"I'm tying you to the bed and then I'll have my way with you," Hermione said, clearly struggling to keep her cool. The red head was a big fan of losing control like that, but had never had her legs tied up. It was intriguing to say the least.

Hermione leaned in and kissed Ginny, their tongues fighting for dominance. But Ginny knew she'd lose that kind of powerplay. Once the brunette had set her mind to it, she got what she wanted. Careful not to touch Ginny anywhere but her lips, Hermione pushed her lover back down on the bed until finally hovering over her.

When Ginny instinctively reached for Hermione, she quickly grabbed her wrists and held them above Ginny's head.

"Not today, love. Today, I'll call ALL the shots. I meant it, when I said, I'll have my way with you. Let's see how long you'll last." Hermione said, her voice laced with desire. Ginny moaned, aroused by the dirty talk and the sound of Hermione's voice.

Ginny didn't know where they came from but suddenly felt another pair of silky restraints holding her arms in place. She attempted to move. She wanted to touch Hermione and needed to feel her, but the scarf did its job well.

Ginny slightly lifted her head to at least get some contact and trailed searing kisses down Hermione's throat hearing her breath quicken. But when she couldn't move further, she struggled against her restraints, groaning frustratedly.

"You can fight them all you want, love. You lost the struggle for dominance when you put on the blindfold so willingly," Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear.

Secretly, she loved it but something in her couldn't let her give up so easily and she lifted her body as best as she could to feel Hermione against her skin. But Hermione evaded her and denied her the much needed contact. It drove Ginny wild. She need to feel her, she needed to be touched. She thought she'd go mad before she'd find relief tonight. Not seeing Hermione was one thing, not being able to touch her another. However, not being able to help her situation was absolutely too much, her mind was running a mile a minute.

"Please," she breathed almost too quiet for Hermione to hear. But she did.

"What was that, love?" she asked, a devilish smile playing around her lips.

Hermione was still hovering a few inches above Ginny, Shifting her weight a little, Hermione ran the fingers of her right hand lightly down Ginny's arm and side. Ginny swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Please," she said a little bit louder.

"Please, what?" Hermione challenged.

Ginny gained back some of her composure and cheekiness before answering, "Please, don't make me beg."

"I'd never do that, Gin" Hermione answered, but Ginny could hear the smirk and knew it wasn't true, "I'll give you a choice. I'll stop torturing you, if you tell me what you want," Hermione continued, all the while running her fingers up and down Ginny's body.

"You know what I want, Hermione." Ginny answered. Her breathing quickened. She wanted to move; no, she _needed_ to move.

"Let me feel you! I need to feel your skin on mine." Ginny tried to sound demanding, but failed miserably. She squirmed on the bed, her skin positively on fire with anticipation.

Hermione trailed kisses down Ginny's chest. Every kiss felt like they were leaving scorch marks on Ginny's skin. Somewhere in the back of her mind Ginny knew that this was just as torturous for Hermione.

Suddenly, Hermione ceased her kissing and was gone from above her. Ginny immediately missing her presence. She felt delightfully powerless and exposed. "What, had enough of me already?" Ginny asked into the room, hoping it would make Hermione come back. "Is that all you've got?" Ginny kept provoking the brunette, hoping for a reaction. Any kind of contact would help her depraved state. But Hermione was too clever to fall for the taunts.

Ginny heard Hermione rummage around the box again. She had completely forgotten about that by now. But she had lost track of time a while ago. Probably somewhere between feeling Hermione close and not feeling her close enough. Bloody silk scarves.

Suddenly, Ginny drew in a sharp breath as she felt a delicious pain on her skin. It was hot and burned but at the same time felt incredible. It kicked her nerves into overdrive. "Fuck, what is that?" she asked, not being able to place the sensation.

Hermione smirked, "Just a little candle wax, love. Do you like it?" she inquired casually, but Ginny heard the arousal.

Ginny nodded as she felt it drip on her and run down her skin as it cooled down. She arched her back a little.

"What's so special about it though?" Ginny wondered, but having a little difficulty speaking between her sharp intakes of air every time she felt new drops of hot wax on her breasts, stomach and thighs.

"I'll show you," Hermione said dripping a little wax on her finger and putting it in her girlfriend's mouth.

"Mmmhh. Strawberry and Peppermint," Ginny moaned and licked the finger clean.

"Is that what you can taste? Let me see." Hermione said and within a moment was all over Ginny, licking and sucking at her wax covered nipples. She hummed against the sensitive skin and just knew the sensation would drive Ginny wild. The squirming proved her right. All the deprivation had sent Ginny's senses into overdrive at the sudden contact.

Ginny's breathing was more laboured now. "I taste cherries and chocolate and a little bit of chili. Very enticing, Miss Weasley!" Hermione mumbled while licking the wax off Ginny's body, sending her further into madness.

Ginny groaned and arched her back to feel more of Hermione, who was busy undressing herself while licking the inside of Ginny's thighs.

Ginny felt her legs start to tremble and whimpered when she realised that Hermione had gotten rid of her clothes now. She knew every square inch of this body but she longed to see it, now more than ever and cursed her blindfold internally. She felt Hermione softly bite her legs, moving her lips and tongue upwards agonisingly slow. Ginny breathed heavily and moaned and strained to move her arms and legs, knowing it wouldn't work, but trying her best none the less. When she had to admit she wouldn't get out of these restraints she let out a very carnal growl and slumped back into her pillow. "Hermione…" she breathed almost relieved at feeling the naked body of her girlfriend all over her. There was only so much teasing Ginny could take. Moaning in pleasure, she pressed against the weight of her girlfriend who was busy trailing kisses down her arms, starting at the very sensitive skin at Ginny's wrists.

"…'mione." Ginny moaned, "I can't take this much longer," she added between ragged breaths.

"What would you have me do instead? I told you to tell me what you want. If you don't tell me, I'll just do whatever the fuck I want with you. And since teasing you makes you squirm so delightfully underneath me, I'm perfectly fine doing that for forever and another day." Hermione answered honestly while devoting all her attention to Ginny's neck and shoulder. Hermione knew full well how Ginny reacted to a little dirty talk and especially her using that kind of language.

Ginny concentrated on the feeling Hermione's tongue left on her skin and fought hard to form a full sentence, "Please make me come, Hermione. I'm going mental here. Please, let me come." Ginny pleaded.

"Very tempting, love. But if you're grammar is still intact, you can go for much longer. Just going for a quick screw seems like a waste, don't you agree?," Hermione answered moving down further caressing Ginny's breasts with her mouth. Tugging and biting, licking and sucking her nipples, enjoying all the little sounds that involuntarily escaped Ginny's mouth. She felt her shaking underneath her and couldn't help but smile.

She loved a little powerplay, but she had never taken it quite that far. She had tied down Ginny before, but she had never immobilised her to this extent and never for this long. She was proud of her own patience. The temptation to just give in and make her girlfriend come was huge. She loved nothing more than to hear Ginny scream her name when she came, but there was still time. She wanted to know how long Ginny would last. It was a bit of a competition for her to outdo her pro-Quidditch player, at least in the bedroom.

"Fuck, Hermione. Please!" Ginny's whole body tensed when Hermione moved even further down, drawing her nails over Ginny's abs and kissing her hips, lightly nipping the soft skin.

"That's more like it. We're getting there. Take your time, love," Ginny heard Hermione mumble. Every nerve in her body was on high alert. When had Hermione learned to keep her so precisely on the edge of a sensory overload?

Another one of those carnal sounds erupted from within her when Ginny felt Hermione's mouth travel up the inside of her thigh. She was close to just losing it.

And suddenly Hermione was exactly where Ginny needed her most. She felt her press hard against her clit, licking it, sucking and caressing it passionately.

Ginny wasn't capable of coherency anymore and instead opted for more moaning louder and arched her back, bucking her hip against Hermione's mouth, trembling fiercely. Hoping the brunette wouldn't stop and just finally give her the relief she craved so badly.

But as if Hermione had read her thoughts, she stopped what she was doing and moved up to kiss Ginny on the lips letting her taste herself. Ginny sensed Hermione grabbing something from the box but was immediately distracted by those passionate intense kisses again. Feeling the weight of Hermione on her was driving her wild and she knew she was getting even wetter by the second.

"Please," she whimpered silently. "Please," she repeated softly in between kisses. But before she could repeat herself another time she felt something enter her and gasped. "Fuck!" she exclaimed.

Hermione smiled against Ginny's lips and kept pushing in and pulling out of Ginny with the dildo she had grabbed from the box. She was impressed with the twins' creativity. The dildo had simply attached itself, no harness needed. On top of that it had extended to tease her own clit with every push and soon they both panted heavily.

When she felt Hermione grab the blindfold she slowly opened her eyes only to find her lovers' eyes staring back at her, dark with lust and arousal. She was close, so close. They both were. Ginny knew Hermione liked to look at her eyes when she came. She had hoped the blindfold would come off so she could look at the beautiful brunette. But she was too far gone to properly register the perfect form of her girlfriend on top of her. She was the epitome of having her brains fucked out.

Ginny came and screamed out Hermione's name, much like the brunette had hoped she would. Moments later she too came and they lost all control, wildly jerking about and Hermione barely grabbing onto Ginny. Ginny straining against the fabric of the silk scarves, thrashing savagely.

Exhausted, sweaty and still breathing heavily they fell back down on the bed.

Hermione smiled content with herself. She snuggled up to Ginny, putting her head on the younger witch's shoulder.

"Erm…Hermione? Do you mind letting me out of my restraints?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at her and shook her head, "No, I'm afraid of what you might do to me if I do."

Ginny lifted one eyebrow and growled dangerously, "Hermione, unbind me or I swear to you you'll regret ever bringing home the whip I saw in that box…"


End file.
